


Crazy In Love

by Buried_alive87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in love with Lucifer, and finally admits it to Dean and Castiel. He needs their help to pull him from his cage in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut! I hope you guys like it!

I can't stop thinking of him.

I sigh deeply and open my eyes. I stare up at the ceiling, focused on my breathing. I had dreamt of him again. I’ve dreamt of him every night since Cas pulled me from Lucifer’s cage in hell. 

Lucifer.

God, I missed him. Death had went to the cage and retrieved my soul from the pit. He had put up some barriers in my brain to block my memories of my time with Lucifer in the cage. I had my memories back now, and they are all I have left of my beloved. Soulless and memories hidden, I had still dreamt of him.

I can't do this anymore. I -need- my Luci back. 

My heart aches deeply, and I roll over to hug my pillow tightly, wishing with every fiber of my being that it could be him instead. I feel some hot tears fall from my eyes, soaking my pillow. I was happy to have my own room away from Dean and his questioning eyes. I allow myself to sob quietly for a few minutes before drying my eyes and glance at the clock; it's four in the morning, but hell if I could fall back to sleep now. I sit up, and decide a hot shower sounded good. I stand under the scalding water, rubbing my tear-stained face clean with my hands. Turning the water off, I reach for my towel to dry off. I get dressed and walk through the bunker to the kitchen to make coffee. I sit at a table and open my laptop to do some research. Anything to take my mind off of him. 

“G’mornin, Sam” I hear Dean mumble, voice laced thick with sleep. He shuffles past me towards the kitchen.  
“Morning, Dean.” I reply. I shut my laptop and wait for Dean to join me at the table. I can't stand it anymore, I have to talk to Dean about Lucifer. Dean plops in the chair across from me, and I raise an eyebrow to the doughnuts he found and brought with him.

“Hey, Dean?” I ask nervously  
“Hmm?”  
“Is Cas still in bed? I want to talk to the both of you.”  
“Yeah, he's still asleep. We were up late last night.”  
“I know. I heard.” I sniggered half heartedly.  
“Shut up, Sam.” Dean says, slightly embarrassed.

Dean should understand where I am coming from, right? I hope so. I hope he doesn't freak out when I tell him I'm in love with Satan. Cas walks into the room and sits next to Dean at the table. The two of them playfully banter back and forth for a moment, before Dean kisses the side of Cas’s head.

“So what did you want to talk to us about?” Dean asks, looking at me. He takes a bite of his doughnut, and waits for me to answer. This was going to be harder than I thought.  
“I want to free Lucifer from his cage.” I almost whisper, watching Dean’s face closely. His face falls, and he is suddenly very angry. Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have told him.  
“Sam are you crazy?! Lucifer?! Why?! No! Absolutely not!”  
“Dean, let me explain…”  
“There is no need for an explanation. We are not freeing Lucifer!”  
“But Dean, I-”  
“No Sam!”  
“Damn it Dean! I love him!” I shout loudly, standing up. Dean’s face suddenly falls, and his eyes go wide. I look at Cas who is deep in thought. I turn around and take a few breaths.  
“I want to break Lucifer out of his cage, but I need your help to do it…I miss him so much that it hurts…” I turn back around to face Dean and Castiel. “Will you guys help me? Please?” I feel my eyes burn with hot tears. Dean stares at the table for several minutes before standing up and looking at me.

“Is he truly worth it, Sammy? What if he tries to possess you again? Does he love you too?”  
“He's more than worth it. We spent a lot of time in the cage together, Dean. He won't do that again. Yes, he’s said he loves me multiple times.”  
“Okay. I'm in.” Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought. Cas stands up and takes Dean’s hand.  
“I'm in too. I can break him out for you, Sam.” 

I run over to them and hug them both, trying not to cry. I run back to my room, eager to -FINALLY- have Lucifer in my arms again. Cas said it would be a little tricky trying to get Lucifer out, but not impossible. I pace my room, trying to find anything to distract me, and fail. I plop onto my bed and smile, and hear a knock on my door. I sit up to see Dean enter the room.

“After Cas gets Lucifer, out, we are going to go away for a few days; give you guys some space.”  
“Thank you, Dean.” I smile at him. He smiled back before getting up to go pack for his little get away with Cas. 

I must have fell asleep, because I awake to Dean knocking on my door again; this time with a bag over his shoulder. We say our goodbyes, and he leaves. Cas will meet up with him on the way to their destination. I begin pacing back and forth, watching my feet, unable to calm myself. I suddenly smack into something, and look up. 

Lucifer! He's here!

He smiles at me in a way I've never seen before. “Sammy.”  
“Luci!” I grasp his shirt tightly, and pull him to me quickly, kissing him firmly. I feel his warm arms wrap around me, and I do the same. I feel one of his hands snake up my back and he pulls my face closer to his, deepening the kiss. I feel hot tears of happiness escape my eyes. I pull back and look down at the man I love. He frowns slightly in concern, and wipes away my tears.

“I love you, Sam Winchester.” He whispers.  
“I love you too, Lucifer.” I whisper back. I feel my heart explode with the abundance of adoration I have for the man before me. I suddenly grasp his shirt again and slam him against the wall, startling him. I quickly lean into him, and kiss him desperately, my hands trying to touch every inch of the man before me at once. Lucifer quickly responds by ripping my shirt open, buttons flying in every direction. I help him pull his off, and he flips us around, slamming me into the wall. His hands trail down to the button of my jeans, and undoes them swiftly. I help him shove them off of my hips, and I kick them off, my boxers following quickly. He removes his pants quickly, and presses me back against the wall. Our kissing became more frantic and desperate by the second. He starts kissing my neck before biting the crook of my neck. I groan deeply in response. He reaches down, taking ahold of me firmly in his hand. I press my face into his shoulder and muffle a cry of pure pleasure. He begins to stroke me, slowly at first. It's torturous. I need more. Now. 

Lucifer has other ideas. He teases me, nips my neck, and whispers sweet, filthy words into my ear. He removes his hand, causing me to groan in protest. He reaches over for some lotion, applying it to himself before he suddenly lifts one of my legs, wrapping it around his hip. He begins pressing himself into me slowly, it feels incredible. I claw at his back, unable to control the sensations coming over me. He grabs hold of my other leg, wrapping it around his other hip. He begins to move slowly, trying make me beg for more. 

“Please.” I gasp  
“Tell me what you need, Sammy. Tell me.” Lucifer growls deeply in my ear.  
“I need you. Now.” I moan. He bites my ear, pulling it gently, making me weak in the knees. I was glad I wasn’t standing anymore.  
“I missed you so much Sammy...” I hear him whisper. He stops moving, and looks in my eyes.  
“I missed you too.” I whisper, panting. “Luci, please. I need you. I need you so badly.” I beg.  
He -finally- begins to move again. I groan loudly in pleasure, my nails digging into his back again.  
I hear Lucifer moan into my neck. I grab his face, bringing his lips closer. He kisses me gently, with so much love poured into the gesture. He suddenly begins to move faster and faster. I throw my head back, and moan loudly, begging for more. He continues to move faster and harder. I rake my nails roughly down his back, causing him to lose any control he had before. He begins pounding into me desperately, digging his fingers into my thighs.

I begin to feel my release building inside, and I can tell Lucifer is close too. Still moving desperately, we find our releases together, shouting each other's names aloud. He stops moving, and breathes deeply into my neck. He pulls out, and sets me on my feet. He grabs my face and kisses me sweetly before leading me to the bed. We climb into it together, and I curl up to him, my head on his chest. I feel his hands play softly with my hair. I look up into his eyes and smile. 

“I'm so crazy in love with you, Lucifer.”  
“I'm so crazy in love with you too, Sam.”

He smiles lovingly at me, and continues to play with my hair as I begin to drift off. The last thing I hear before falling asleep, is the gentle sound of Lucifer’s voice singing me sweetly into unconsciousness.


End file.
